My Little Vampire
by daydreamchic915414
Summary: Ranesmee thought her life was boring, until she moved to Scotland, home of vampires. Now she's helping a cute vampire her age to become human.
1. Chapter 1

_My Little Vampire Movie Love Story _

**I don't own the movie, The Little Vampire.**

**I wont put the girls description. You can imagine what she looks like. Parents as well.**

_Ranesmee can hear thunder and lightning in the night sky. By the cliff of Scotland, were a group of people gathering. They were vampires. They were looking in the sky where there was a full moon and a comet flying near it. A tall male vampire held an amulet toward the comet saying a chant, "Ab ovo, in toto, nil desperandum, sine die." Than a laser type light came down to the amulet. This was what the vampires was waiting for. Their goal was near. Until they heard a shout that interrupted the ceremony, "VAMPIRES!" All the vampires turned. There was a carriage with fire torches in the distance. The Vampires hissed. Human vampire hunters. "Be careful. Watch out." The carriage stopped and a bearded man stepped out. The tall vampire charged toward him but the bearded man took out a wooden weapon. The tall vampire halted. "Give me that stone"' said the bearded man and tried to take it from the vampire. Suddenly the amulet slipped over the cliff and into the water below. The vampires gasped. A long blonde haired vampire flew over the cliff to try to receive the amulet before it reached the ocean. A young girl was at the bottom of the cliff on a bed, floating in the water. She saw the vampire charge at her. She gasped._

KA-BOOM! Ranesmee woke up with a start. She looked a around and she noticed in her new room. She started to catch her breath. '_What a weird dream'_, she thought. '_and about vampires again_.' Lately she been having dreams and nightmares about vampires ever since she and her parents moved to Scotland. Ranesmee and her parents moved here 5 days ago. Her dad had to build a golfing court for his boss. KA-BOOM! Ranesmee gasped. It was just thunder. She layed back down and tried to go to sleep through the stormy night. Tomorrow was her first day of school.

The next morning, her mom drove her to school. On the way there, Ranesmee was staring out the window looking at the wide open fields. " Look Ranesmee. There is your dad and Lord McAshton." Ranesmee looked and saw her father and his boss. Her father waved hi as they passed by, but Ranesmee didn't wave back. She was in a down mood. Her mom noticed and said, "Scotland is beautiful, isn't it?" said her mom, starting a conversation.

Ranesmee turned to her mother and said "If you don't have vampires." She told her parents about the dreams and nightmares she been having. She couldn't help but feel they were real, but her parents just thought they was just dreams.

"And you know we really don't, right? But a dream isn't real."

" I know what a dream is, mom."

"Okay, I was just

asking", she said looking at you. Ranesmee saw that her mom on the wrong side of the road and a farmer with a tractor coming in their direction, but her mom was paying no attention.. "But you know, there is no such things as vampires, right?"

Ranesmee quickly shouted, "MOM, YOUR ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD." She looked just in time to move over. The farmer shouted. "What did he say?"

" Everybody talks weird here." Her mom sighed.

"Don't worry, honey. Things are going to get better. Your going to meet some new friends here soon."

At school, Ranesmee was bullied by two boys. They were her father's boss' grandsons. They pushed her down and said "This is for being a little brat and having a weird name". The other kids didn't even bother to help. They were just encouraging them. The bell rang. The kids left but not before the bullies dumped everything out of her backpack and saying " This is for coming here in the first place", then they left. Ranesmee got up, gathered up her things, and hurried up to class. In the middle of class, she got caught drawing vampires in her notebook. Of course, the teacher was going to tell her parents at Lord Marathon's party they were going to tonight.

Ranesmee was happy she was home. Away from the bullies, away from her teachers, and she can continue drawing vampires. Her parents went out to a party that night and they hired a babysitter (not that she needed one). Ranesmee felt like dressing in her vampire princess dress costume she had from last Halloween. The dress was a off-shoulder, red, long lacy-sleeved dress. The dress didn't reach the ground. The front of the dress stopped 2 inches below the knees, but the back of dress went down to her ankles, making it easy to walk in without tripping or having to lift the dress up a little while she walks. Over the dress she wore a off-shoulder, brown long-sleeved over-coat dress that was 3 inches shorter, making the red dress show, even on the sleeves and upper torso. She wore black shorts underneath. With it, she wore brown boots with red laces. Jessica also wore a black choker around her neck. (There's a picture of the dress in my profile) She put her fake vampire teeth inside her mouth. Ranesmee looked at herself in the mirror. She looked just like a vampire. Her Scotland babysitter came in and saw her. She shrieked. "Goodness". She began talking weird but Ranesmee could understood that the babysitter wanted her to brush her teeth and off to bed, then she left closing Ranesmee's bedroom door behind her. Ranesmee just stayed up and continued drawing, still in her vampire dress and fake teeth in her mouth. Even though she had nightmares about them, she thought they were cool. To be able fly…Ranesmee wishes she was one.

After a while, Ranesmee thought she heard something fly through her open window, screeching. She got up and walked toward her window, slowly. She didn't see anything. She looked out on her balcony. Nothing! Then she heard something fly behind her. She turned around and saw a bat fly into her bedroom chimney. In a few seconds, a light flashed inside. She gasped, backing away. _I-Is … is it… a …v-vampire_? she thought.


	2. Meet the Little Vampire

**I changed the OC's name. I think this name fits with the story.**

**Her name is Ranesmee (Ra-nes-may), like in the Twilight movie "Breaking Dawn: Part 1"**

Ranesmee slowly walked towards, but a little distance away, to the chimney. She heard heavy breathing inside. When she got into clear view of what was inside, she saw a boy, with grey skin, black short spiky/messy hair, and red eyes. Is that a bat nose? The boy hit the back of is head and is bat nose turn in to a normal nose. Ranesmee noticed he wore a tan shirt, brown jacket with purple stripes, purple pants, and black boots. The boy looked exhausted. He looked up at her and said, "What clan… are you from, sister? Have the lights gone?"

"W-who are you?", Ranesmee managed to studder out. The boy looked at her more closely, then hissed, showing fangs in his mouth, like he realized something.

"Your not my sister."

"Well I'm not your brother."

"Your human. Your full of blood." Ranesmee gasped. He hissed.

"And I'm going to keep it that way," and she ran towards the door. But the vampire got there first and was upside down on the door, sticking to it somehow, blocking the way out. Ranesmee halted. 'Not good.' she thought. She backed up. The vampire looked like he couldn't stick on the door anymore and fell. 'What's wrong with him?' He was just laying there. Ranesmee, with caution, walked slowly toward the little vampire. For some reason she felt that he wasn't going to harm her.

"I'm to weak" she heard him say.

She knelt beside him and said, " Do you need help?" He looked at her. He looked into her eyes and sees, she really did wanted to help. She took her fake vampire teeth out of her mouth.

" What twisted… kind of mortal are you?" Ranesmee looked at him more closely. He seemed familiar. Then it hit her.

" I know you. I saw you in my dream." He was one of the vampires at the cliff. "Must have been a nightmare," he suggested.

Ranesmee smiled, "Not really."

The little vampire smiled back, but then it quickly disappeared. He started to get up. "I must leave."

"But you can't even walk", she said, helping him up.

"Who needs to walk, when I can fly." Ranesmee watched him go to the balcony and jump off. He was hovering, but not for long. "Ahhh," He fell and hit the ground. Ranesmee ran over to the balcony and looked down. She saw the vampire laying on his stomach, as if dead but she knew he wasn't. Ranesmee went out her bedroom and went down stairs.

She managed to pass her babysitter, who was watching TV, and went outside where the boy was. She knelt down and said, "Are you okay?"

The boy answered "Do I look it?" Then a strange-like truck, with a lot of lights on top of the roof, pass by the front gate. A light shinned through. The vampire shielded his eyes "Rookery," he stated. The truck continued on. The little vampire sat on his knees and looked at Ranesmee. She looked into his red eyes. The boy asked, "Do… do you know…where I can get a cow?"

She looked at him confused. _Doesn't he drink blood? _"If you want a glass of milk…," she asked, hesitantly.

The boy shook his head. "No… not milk. A cow. Hurry." Ranesmee knew where a farm was and it isn't far. It's far enough to walk. She helped the little vampire up on his feet, let him lean on your shoulder, and began walking.

Little Vampire P.O.V.

'Why is… this mortal… helping me?' he thought. She wasn't like other mortals. He looked at her face. Obvious she wasn't scared of him.

Ranesmee P.O.V.

When you got to the farm, you help him inside and walked him in front of a cow. The little vampire looked into the cows eyes, held to fingers up to the cow, as if trying to put a spell on it, and said, "Your eyes are getting heavy. Your falling into a deep sleep." Ranesmee couldn't tell if what he was saying was working. The boy then moved to the side of the cow. She heard him take a bite and drank blood. To Ranesmee, it sounded disgusting and she felt like she was going to throw up. She went outside of the barn by the fence for air. She would wait for the boy until he was done.

Ranesmee then noticed a truck down the street in the middle of the road, not moving. She noticed a radar satellite blinking a red light. She walked a little ways from the fence and stopped.

? P.O.V.

"Aww, it's just a little one. Well let's see how you like this."

Ranesmee P.O.V.

Suddenly the truck's lights came on, blinding Ranesmee. She shielded her eyes. 'It's so bright, I can't see,' she thought.

? P.O.V

"So…that's not enough for you, ay?"

Ranesmee P.O.V.

Then she heard the truck engine turn on. Then it started moving toward her, at a slow speed. "Is the person driving trying to run me over? I'm sure he or she can see me." She started to walk backwards. Then she tripped over a rock on a road and fell. 'Oh no.'

? P.O.V.

"Let's see you escape from me NOW."

Ranesmee P.O.V.

The truck speeded up. Ranesmee screamed. Then she felt someone snatch her out of the way and grab her in an embrace. "Shut your eyes," she heard someone say. She immediately did as she was told.


End file.
